


Time is an Illusion

by iamphanaf (taylorann14)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 x 2012, AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Timey Wimey, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann14/pseuds/iamphanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 2012 Dan meets 2015 Phil?<br/>(and vice versa~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2012 Dan in 2015

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 x 2012 ficlets: This'll be six chapters, they all go together, though they can all be read alone as well.  
> ~
> 
> (*copies my disclaimer from my other fics bc I'm lazy af*)
> 
> Just a quick note to say that Dan and Phil are real people and these are just fictional characters based on them. I'm glad that they don't seem to mind us writing fics about them, though.

Dan woke up in a bed that wasn't his next to a man he didn't know. With no idea what the fuck was going on. He had fallen asleep in his own bed, very much alone. Shaking, he got off the bed and slowly walked backwards until he bumped into the dresser.  
  
"Dan?" the stranger asked.   
“Who are you?” Dan demanded, his voice more wobbly than he meant it to be.  
“D—Dan?” The other boy looked at him in wonder and confusion. He looked at lot like.... Phil?  
“Where am I! Who are you? Why are we in the same bed?!” he cried.  
“How did….” he trailed off, staring intently at Dan.   
Looking at him properly, he wasn’t entirely convinced it /wasn’t/ a Phil a few years older than the one he knew.

“Dan, what happened to you?” he asked.  
He panicked and looked down at himself, he seemed normal. Unless he had a giant scar on his face or something. Oh god. What kind of dream was this.  
He willed himself to wake up and looked around for anything familiar to tell him where he might be.  
“Hey, hey, are you okay?” the man, who was probably Phil, stood up and started to walk towards him.

“STOP,” he managed to squeak.  
Phil stopped in his tracks and held his hands up, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Phil took a step back and he relaxed a fraction. “I’m going to ask you something that’s going to sound utterly ridiculous… What year is it?”

He eyed Phil suspiciously, subconsciously chewing on his lower lip. “Are… you from the future?” he asked.  
“You look like you’re from the past.” Phil countered.  
He drew in a shaky breath, “It’s 2012.”  
Phil exhaled and fidgeted with the hem of his tee shirt. “Shit.”  
“Shit? What do you mean, shit‽ Tell me what’s going on! You can’t just do that! Are you actually Phil? Like from the future?”  
“I’m Phil. I’m definitely Phil…. and you’re definitely Dan…. from 2012.”

Okay. So… It was 2015 and somehow he had teleported through time. Into Phil’s bed.  
What kind of fucking weird dream was this?

“Okay well I should be waking up anytime soon, so you can leave.” Dan twiddled his thumbs.  
“And where do you want me to go, exactly?" Phil asked, "I live here… and this is my dream, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s supposed to be leaving.”  
“Are we entirely sure this is a dream?” Dan asked, “Because I thought I was the one who was dreaming.”  
Phil opened his mouth and closed it again. “I don’t know. It feels real.”  
“So if this is some weird time thing, does this mean that 2015 me is back in 2012?”  
“I really hope not.” Phil said.  
Dan cringed. Things hadn't been going well.  
“Sorry… I didn’t mean to say that,” Phil voice was gentler than he remembered.  
“But you did.” Dan chewed on his lip and thought about how things were. He didn’t figure that, in the future, Phil would exactly think fondly on this rough patch, but by the way Phil reacted made him realize that things probably got worse.

“So why did I wake up in your bed, isn’t that a little much?” Dan asked, crossing his arms over his bare torso.  
“I..” Phil looked around the room nervously.  
“Do I still live with you or did I actually move out when the lease was up?” he asked, his tone nonchalant but his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up. This was it, where he found out that he’d moved out and completely fucked up his friendship with Phil and maybe visited for the sake of the Dan and Phil fans. By the look on Phil’s face he figured that’s what had happened, because he looked utterly wrecked.  
He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, an automatic response at this point, “Don’t tell me you’re still not over it 3 years later….” And he was kicking himself instantly for saying that. Any of it. Because he didn’t mean a damn word, and he screamed silently that he meant none of it and that it was all a defense mechanism. He couldn’t even be nice to Phil in a dream or some weird time in the future when the damage was already done, this was out of hand.

Phil looked like he’d been punched. “I feel like telling you about the future would rip a hole in the space-time continuum or something…” he mumbled.  
“Oh, come on, Phil. It can’t be that bad,” he smirked.  
“Oh wipe that look off your face.” Phil said, looking at the ground, taking steadying breaths.

Guilt. Never-ending guilt.

“Alright well if you’re gonna have weird memories and not tell me about them. I’m gonna get some food.” he glanced down at himself, “Did I get transported here without a shirt or what?”

“Dan, you can’t leave, what if you find out something about the future…”  
“That will change the world as we know it?" he interrupted, "Come on, I’m just gonna steal some of your cereal.”  
“Don’t go, just... wait.” Phil pleaded.  
Dan rolled his eyes and stood, arms crossed, at the door. “What?”  
“I’m sorry, this is a lot to process,” Phil said. “You can’t leave and you can’t get a shirt and we can’t talk about anything and we have to figure this out until we can get you back to your time and….”  
“Phil it’s not a huge deal, i’m not gonna use my knowledge to change the future or anything.”

“I don't doubt that, but you won’t be happy with what you see if you walk out the door.”  
“Why?”  
Phil went silent.  
“If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna go see for myself.” he said pointedly.  
“Don’t!”  
“Well talk to me then!” Dan shouted in exasperation.  
“Stay here a second.”  
“Wh—“  
“Just a second," he commanded, "I’m gonna grab you a shirt.”

Phil returned momentarily with one of Dan’s shirts, one he recognized, and handed it to him before sitting back down.  
“Thanks,” he said quietly. His head was bursting with questions; Phil could probably hear his heart beating from across the room. Why did Phil have one of his shirts? Did he still live here? Why was Phil being all cryptic and weird?

“Please sit,” Phil sighed. “Yes on the bed, don’t make it weird, I’lll stay wayyy over here.”  
He sat guiltily on the other side of the bed and crossed his legs.  
Phil took a deep breath. “You didn’t move out,” he said. “But… I don’t want to tell you too much.”  
“Why was I in your bed?” Dan asked slowly. He was met with more silence.

"Phil?"  
“Because it’s not my bed, it’s our bed.” Phil said finally.  
“Wh—“  
“I’m sorry if that upsets you, but things do…” Phil looked up to see tears in Dan’s eyes. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry…. I knew I shouldn’t have told you. I’m sorry if you’re angry, but you have no idea what the last 3 years have been like….”

Dan sobbed and threw his arms around Phil, crying into his shoulder. “That doesn’t upset me, you giant idiot.”

Somehow, some way... things worked out. He didn't lose Phil. He lived with Phil in 2015 and they shared a bed. And Phil looked beautiful even with his shorter haircut. And he would, someday, get to wake up to the sight of Phil in his glasses, with a quiff, and know that everything was okay. He hadn't royally fucked everything up completely. There was still hope.

He sniffed and kept crying and crying and crying until he was all cried out, not even realizing that Phil had started crying, too.

“I love you.” Dan said. “I love you and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not me you have to say sorry to,” Phil sniffled.  
Dan nodded, grasping onto this new Phil, never wanting to let go.  
“I know.”

“Dan?” Phil said after awhile.  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you, too.” Dan said in return. “Always.”


	2. 2015 Dan in 2012

Dan woke up in the morning and stretched, and it took him a startlingly long 5 minutes to figure out that he wasn’t in his flat. He was, in the sense that he was somewhere he used to live… But… everything was exactly as he remembered it. And how could that be? He hadn’t lived here in years. Once it clicked and he realized that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be, he looked around in confusion. “Phil?” He called, “Phil!”   
  
“What’s wrong Dan?” came Phil’s response from the other room.   
He took a few steadying breaths, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. “Phil?” he tried again, his voice weaker.  
“Dan what do you— woahh…” Phil walked in the door, stopping immediately and furrowing his brow. “Dan? Is that you?” 

Dan stared, wide-eyed at the sight before him. Phil was stood in the doorway, clad in boxer shorts and a tee shirt, his fringe long and in his face, complete with mismatched socks and all. This was definitely Phil, but he looked exactly like he did… three.. years ago…   
What the fuck, was he just magically transported back to 2012? How…  
He froze at the thought, memories flooding in like tidal waves. Oh no. This was the worst nightmare of all time.  
“Phil?” he squeaked. “Where am I?” He had no idea what else to say. How was he supposed to explain what was going on when he didn’t have a clue himself? 

“You’re at home… Why are you so different, what happened?” Phil pressed. “You look like you… grew”   
“No, no. This can’t be happening. This must be a dream. Because I can’t be home right now, this can’t be happening….” he trailed off, staring at Phil.  
“Dan, what’s going on?” he seemed on the verge of panicking, too.   
“I don’t… know…”  he looked around the room and back at Phil, “What year is it,”  
“It’s… 2012?”   
“Fuck.” Dan’s hands were shaking. This felt too real to be a dream, but it was obviously so fantastical that it couldn’t be reality….  
“Are you from the future?” Phil asked, slowly walking into the room.  
“Yeah… I think so?”  
“Is this a dream?”  
Dan shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
“It feels real.”  
“Yeah. Too real,” and too weird. He couldn’t wrap his brain around what was going on.   
“Wow.” Phil looked up, “Uhm.. Are we.. Did we… I mean…” He trailed off. “Do you end up moving out? Is that why you were so confused when you woke up here?”  
“Wouldn’t telling you the future rip a hole in the fabric of reality? And the confusion probably has more to do with the supposed time travel than anything” he chuckled nervously.  
“Dan?” Phil pleaded, going to lean closer and recoiling immediately. Out of habit. He remembered that habit, all because every time Phil would go to kiss him or comfort him, Dan used to shove him off or ignore him until he gave up. It took nearly a full year before they were back to their original level of comfort with eachother.  

“So…. What year are you from?” Phil asked tentatively.  
Dan looked up at him, “2015."  
“Wow,” he exhaled. “Three years, then?”  
Dan nodded, looking the man who now only had one year’s worth of experience on him. 25 year old Phil. But he lacked the confidence and shine that made Phil who he was. He looked unsure of what to do or what to say. He looked sad. Dan sometimes forgot how bad things really were back then.  
_‘Fuck it,’_   he thought to himself, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Phil.   
Phil froze at the touch, “Dan?”  
He just enveloped him in a hug and kissed his hair. “I’m so sorry I was so terrible to you. Three years later I still feel absolutely awful.”  
  
“You have to tell me.” Phil said.  
“What do you want to know?”   
“Did we make it?"  
“You have no idea,” Dan smiled and Phil smiled back, a beautiful, brilliant smile of relief.   
“There’s about a million things I can’t tell you,” Dan continued, “most of which you wouldn’t even believe… Phil, can I please kiss you?”  
Phil nodded fervently and Dan smiled and captured his lips in a kiss.   
In the last year, Phil had mentioned that he wished Dan would have just come to his senses back in 2012 and just snogged him senseless. Dan promised that if he could find a way to time travel, that’s what he would do. The best thing Dan could offer, now, was a kiss from his future self. A promise. 

“I miss you,” Phil said, his voice shaking.   
“I missed you too, even when you didn’t think I did.”  
“I love you.” Phil declared between kisses.  
“I love you more.”

 


	3. 2015 Phil in 2012

In the morning, Phil rolled over and reached his arm out to cuddle up to Dan, only to find that he was in bed alone. He opened his eyes and rubbed them with a yawn, taking in the smell of pancakes that drifted from the kitchen. He sat up slowly and looked around, extremely disoriented…. This wasn’t his bed.  
Or… it WAS his bed. Three years ago.  
What the hell.

“Dan‽” He called. He had a horrific thought, worrying that the last 3 years of his life were a dream.  
He tried to shrug off that ludicrous thought, because dreams couldn’t possibly be that vivid. Right? He felt sick at the thought of every time he’d told Dan that the last few years with all of their accomplishments had felt like a dream. He couldn’t go back to when things were this bad, there was no way.

“Yeah?” Dan called.  
“N…Nevermind!” Phil called back, trying to get a grip. His head spun.  
He took a few deep breaths and looked around his room. It looked the same as he remembered. The same posters, same clutter, and still empty without Dan.  
He was too involved in his own thoughts and trying to get a handle on what was happening that he didn’t hear the footsteps down the hall or the door opening.

“Hey I’m going out, do you need any—“ Dan stopped and stared and Phil sat frozen, looking at a doe eyed, definitely 3-years-younger, Dan. “Phil?" He looked him over with a puzzled expression, "You look… weird.”  
“So do you,” he replied quietly.  
“I look the exact same as I did yesterday,” Dan crossed his arms. “You cut your hair. And you look… different.”  
“I do?” he sighed in relief. So the last 3 years weren’t a dream. Probably.  
“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I’m not that thick.”  
“Right. It’s nothing, I don’t need anything from the shops. Thanks, though.”  
“You’re being weirder than usual.”  
Phil swallowed, “Everything’s fine,” he feigned a smile.  
“Alright.” Dan rolled his eyes and walked out the door, leaving Phil to his thoughts.  
Only to return moments later, however.  
“Phil?”  
“Yeah?” he answered, his voice threatening to break.  
“Did you go out at 4 am to get your hair cut?”  
“No.”  
Dan just stared blankly. “You look older.”  
“I AM older,” he said, unsure of how to explain.  
“More than a night older.” Dan amended.  
Phil just nodded. “Yeah… I’m 28.”  
“No. You’re 25.” Dan tried.  
“I’m seriously 28.”  
“Usually when people start lying about their age, they go younger.” Dan tried to laugh and break the tension, but Phil could tell he was starting to freak out. “Seriously, what’s going on, why are you different?”  
“I’m pretty sure I somehow woke up in the past.” Phil finally said.  
“You’re from..” Dan took a second to calculate, “2015?”  
He nodded slowly.  
“Oh…”  
“I don’t understand what’s happening, exactly. I fell asleep and I woke up and you were—“ he cut himself off. Saying that he’d woken up without Dan would have implied they shared a bed, and he didn’t want to give anything about their future away.  
“So what happened to the actual regular Phil, then?” Dan mused.  
“I am the regular Phil,” he said indignantly.  
He huffed, “You know what I mean.”  
“Well I’m guessing 25 year old me woke up in my 2015 life?” Phil shrugged.  
“So how’s your current partner gonna feel waking up next to 3-years-younger you?”  
Exhaling a bit more loudly than was necessary, Phil ran a hand through his hair, “Well. Probably confused and upset.”  
“So what’s her name?” Dan pushed.  
“Dan, would you just cut it out?” he sighed. He knew, deep down, that all of this was a defense mechanism. He knew that Dan wasn’t as heartless as he was acting and that he was hurting, too. But it didn’t make it sting less. It was brining back feelings he hadn’t felt this intensely in years.  
“Did you come back to yell at me for breaking up with you or something?” Dan asked, rolling his eyes.  
“No. I don’t know how I got here. And that would be pointless,” he said quietly.  
“Oh why’s that?” Dan snapped.  
“Because you didn’t!” Phil snapped right back.  
Dan looked up, “Didn’t I?”  
“No, actually,” Phil replied in mild annoyance.  
“You didn’t… break up with _me_ , then… did you?”  
He sighed, “Of course not, you spoon.”  
“So we’re… still together. Three years later?” Dan asked curiously.  
Phil’s eyes softened and he relaxed a bit. He smiled and walked over to Dan, “Yeah, Dan. You’ll figure it out.”  
“Phil?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m sorry,” he choked out, throwing his arms around Phil and crying into his chest.  
“I know,” Phil pressed a kiss to his hair and held onto him.  
“Don’t be nice, I don’t deserve it. You’re always too bloody nice…”  
“It’s okay, Dan.”  
“It’s not okay! The you I know should punch me in the face for being an insufferable dick.”  
“I should have. But I didn’t. Because I love you and I knew you loved me.”  
“I can’t tell you— I mean, the proper you. I just.. I’m scared.”  
“Don’t worry,” Phil smiled sympathetically, “I stick around.”  
Dan looked up at him with wide eyes, “Promise?”  
Phil looked at his 21 year old terror. His broken mess of a man. He nodded and whispered, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this because I'm pathetic


	4. 2012 Phil in 2015

  
Having no idea where he was when he woke up, Phil shot up in bed and rolled onto the floor in his panic.  
“Phil?” he heard a familiar voice above him.  
Dan? What the hell… He scrambled to sit up, looking around the room for some sort of clue as to where he was.  
“Phil, did you literally just FALL off the bed, you dork. Are you okay?” Dan turned to him and froze. “PHIL?”  
“Dan?” Phil breathed out. “Wow… you look…. wow.”  
“Phil what happened to you?”  
“What do you mean what happened to me? What happened to _YOU_?!” Phil cried.  
Dan furrowed his brow and pulled out his phone, turning on the front camera and handing it over.  
Taking the phone cautiously, Phil glanced at himself. “I look the same as I did yesterday?” he offered.  
“Phil what year do you think it is, 2012?” Dan said sarcastically.  
“Yes?” Phil answered honestly.  
“Huh?”  
“Where are we?” Phil asked again, “And why are we in the same bed, I didn’t show up in the middle of the night again, did I? I’m sorry I—“  
“No no, Phil, you didn’t, no. Take a deep breath, okay?” Dan took one along side him. “I don’t know what’s happening, but it’s definitely not 2012. I mean you look like you walked right out of 2012, but it’s.. 2015.”

“What‽ ” Phil asked  
“I know that sounds ridiculous, but… It’s true.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Me neither…” Dan admitted.  
“I… Where are we?” Phil cautiously sat on the edge of the bed.  
“I don’t know how good of an idea it is to tell you about the future,” Dan chuckled.  
“Oh…” He looked up, “Yeah you’re probably right.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, “So you’re 24, then?”  
“Yeah, a year older than you are now,” Dan poked him in the side, earning a yelp, “It’s really strange seeing you looking so young.”  
“I’m not young,” Phil crossed his arms, “I’m a grown ass man.”  
“You’re wearing a Super Mario tee shirt.” Dan said pointedly.  
“I will whatever I please.” he said.  
“I know you will, Phil,” Dan shook his head fondly. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m being a giant hypocrite, I’m wearing Final Fantasy boxer shorts.”  
“No way?”  
“Way,” Dan teased, moving the duvet aside.  
Phil was quite certain he was turning all sorts of red. “Nice,” he rolled his eyes.  
“It was a Christmas gift.”  
“But you’re wearing them,” Phil pointed out.  
“That’s true,” he chuckled.

“Dan… did we break up?” he asked quietly.  
“Phil, I really shouldn’t—“  
“It’s okay… It seemed like it was going that way.” he interrupted, trying to keep his composure.  
“Phil, please don’t cry, oh my god.” Dan got up and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Dan it’s okay. I mean you’re obviously over it, it’s been three years,” he said.  
“Remember when we sat in your room when we first met and I told you I hoped nothing could break us apart?” He whispered, “I meant it. And something out there is pulling for us….”  
“What are you on about?” Phil asked skeptically.  
“I love you, Phil Lester. I loved you from the moment I met you and I never stopped even for one second.” Dan took a deep breath, still hugging Phil, “Even when I was acting like a complete prat, I still loved you. And I still do to this day. And I don’t care if it rips a hole in space-time or whatever, you need to know. And I will, one day in your future, explain to you why I was such a massive tool… But just know that three years later, you still live with me. We’re in London. We’re still together. We are so, so happy and….” he smiled softly reached into the bedside table, where a ring sat nested in a little box shaped like a pokeball. “I haven’t even asked you yet, but I will. And I know you’ll say yes and… we’re gonna be just fine, Phil.” Dan exhaled at the end of his long-winded speech and looked like he was blinking back tears.  
“Dan—“ he cried into his shoulder. “I didn’t even think you loved me anymore.”  
“I did. I always did. Always. And I will spend every second of my life trying to make up that lost time.”  
“Always,” Phil said to himself.  
“Always.” Dan answered, putting a hand softly up to Phil’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.


	5. Back in 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step to fixing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow, thank you all for reading <3 Almost done, the last chapter will be the 2015 resolution.

Everything was a mess. Dan was losing the most important person in his life.   
Lately, he found himself exceedingly bitter over what everyone else thought of him and his relationship with Phil, and he was angry with himself for letting things get so out of hand. He spent most of his time being angry and keeping distance from Phil. He had been so busy trying to protect the privacy of their relationship that he completely fucked up the very thing he was trying to protect in the first place.  
Now Phil stiffened at his touch and would often be apprehensive about showing affection. When he /did/ show affection, Dan was distant and moody and at the end of his rope when it came to patience. Unless he was drunk, he hardly let Phil near him.   
And suddenly he didn’t know why. It was like he woke up one day and all the reasons he had for being angry had melted away. The thought of moving out and away from Phil was ludicrous, and any motivations that fueled his sour behavior seemed just as ridiculous. 

Guilt locked his feet in place outside of Phil’s door for 20 solid minutes. What would Phil say? He wondered idly if he screwed up so badly that Phil wouldn't take him back. And maybe he wouldn't. Could he really deal with that?   
He was stood twiddling his thumbs when the door opened and Phil ran straight into him, clutched onto his shirt in an effort to regain his balance, and sent them both tumbling onto the floor.   
“Dan, what the hell were you doing?”   
Dan just laughed. He laughed until he was shaking and not making any noise and Phil stared at him blankly until the infectious laughter got to him and they laughed in a heap on the floor of Phil’s bedroom. Dan’s head was on Phil’s chest and when the laughter died down and Phil went still, Dan shifted and, for the first time in ages, pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s lips.   
“Dan?” Phil asked softly, sounding so surprised it broke Dan’s heart a bit.  
“I love you,” Dan declared, sitting upright. “And I’m sorry,” he added softly.  
Phil sat up and wrapped his arms around Dan tightly.

Dan knew there was much work to be done and healing would take time for the both of them, but he hoped this was a positive step forward. He knew one thing for sure, nothing would ever be this bad again. He simply wouldn't allow it. With Phil's arms around him, he cried softly. He was finally home.


	6. 2015 resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading xx

When Dan’s eyes opened in the morning, he was greeted by the sight of his Phil sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled with a sense of 'how did i get so fucking lucky.'  
Sometimes he thought back to the times he almost lost Phil.. eventually Phil's kindness melted away most of the guilt from that dark time and left Dan using the memories as a reminder to never let things get that bad. He was so grateful for Phil Lester, so grateful for every moment that led up to finding him. He had been waiting for so long for the right moment to ask Phil for his forever, but he realized that any moment would be perfect. 

Very cautiously, so as not to wake the sleeping Phil, he leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out the ring that had been hiding for months. He hid it in plain sight, inside a pokeball— something inconspicuous, Phil never would have questioned it.  
He slowly slid his hand with the ring under the pillow and pretended to resume sleep until Phil stirred beside him, yawning and stretching and greeting the day. He heard him take his glasses from the nightstand and put them on before resting his head back on the pillow. Dan then opened his eyes.  
“Morning,” Phil smiled, his voice thick with sleep.  
“Hey,” Dan said, nervousness beginning to set in.  
“How’d you sleep?” he asked.  
“Perfect as always when I’m next to you,” Dan beamed.  
Phil chuckled, “I love waking up next to you.”  
“Me too,” Dan took a breath of courage, “And I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of our lives.” He flashed a shy grin and brought his hand out from behind the pillow, “Marry me?” he asked.  
Phil blinked in confusion, staring with his mouth agape. “Dan,” he breathed. Tears started building up and spilling over silently as he nodded fervently. “Of course, oh my god. Of course I’ll marry you.”  
Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and buried his head in Phil’s chest, a huge smile plastered on his face. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his now-fiancé’s lips and took his left hand. “You sure?” he half-teased, trying to keep himself from crying.  
“Always,” Phil answered as Dan slid the ring onto his finger.


End file.
